


Operation: Dragon Strike

by punkfiles



Series: Dragon Strike [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Crush, Mineta gets bullied, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Midoriya Hisashi, Reader-Interactive, Work Up For Adoption, but Izumi's quirk is essentially the time stone, lesbian harem, mineta gonna die soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfiles/pseuds/punkfiles
Summary: (Basically the plot of MHA, but if Izuku was female, had a very good quirk, and became part of a very-special Counter-terrorist force,)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Mineta/Consequences
Series: Dragon Strike [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558909
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Tracking...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is weird, but this was one of the last Ideas i had and I think it seems pretty cool, so yeah:
> 
> (Basically the plot of MHA, but if Izuku was female, had a very good quirk, and became part of a very-special Counter-terrorist force)
> 
> I also am planning to need a Beta-reader for upcoming chapters, and if others from either fandom want to help write chapters, then feel free to let me know

Operation: Dragon Strike 1: Origins

(Welcome to my first MHA fanfic, sit back and relax and ENJOY)  
"Kacchan, your quirk is so cool" Izumi Midoriya stated in her Kindergarten class one particular April morning, both Envious and ecstatic, wondering what would become of her quirk , "Ha I know! I'm gonna be Number One when I grow up, got that, Nerd?" Bakugo Katsuki replied in an almost civil tone, though he was the age of 5; "I know, but Kacchan, I just want smiles to be on people's faces when we help them." She replied, however by this point, he'd ignored the green-haired girl in favor of playing with his "friends", while Izumi went to work on her hero journals, continuing on until Kindergarten had ended and her mother arrived to take her home, Izumi, frustrated in realizing that she may be quirkless, remained silent until her mother offered to make Katsudon for dinner, then she was ecstatic, there they began to discuss her Future "Mom, do you think I could be a hero?" "Perhaps Izumi", after Dinner, Inko did the dishes, and turned on Izumi's favorite video of her favorite Hero working with some service men and women: Eraserhead, and, after watching it a few dozen times, fell asleep, unaware to her or Inko , her quirk did manifest as she slept, allowing her access to very cryptic and dangerous data

-Elsewhere-  
Nezu was having a good day, until that weird virus had somehow accessed certain files, that, according to him, " should never had been created or opened", and now, some poor bastard with a hacking quirk had accidentally taken that info, by accident, 'no matter', he thought, 'I can just use my singular contact for a trace. Then it'll explain it all"

-Meanwhile-  
Harry was putting the ops through literal hell by having them train in Mufastu, of all places, for Urban Combat, when he'd recieved a ring, and he picked it up, fearful for this conversation: "'Ello, Six here" "Harry, knock it off, you're running a counter-terrorism team, for christ's sake, I've got Yamada here for annoyances that I can bully' "fair, what does Principal Nedzu require from me?" "I need a trace, someone was able to hack their way into those dangerous files, and viewed them" "and you're aware that if I am to find them and send one of my operators to grab the person, then I'm allowed to get another person for my team, correct?"

"I don't care, just find them" and just like that, the call went dead, and within a moment, Harry had a name and sent Hibana to "rescue" the person he was sending their location to:

.... TO BE CONTINUED .....


	2. Recruitment

Chapter Two: Recruitment

Hibana stared confusingly at the location sent to her phone, surely Six had a reason for deploying her out to that location, she figured she might as well ask and got the same response as she had gotten shown by her friend Echo only a few hours prior:  
“This individual is a high risk asset that must be located and brought to us before the Masks can find her”

Her? Hibana thought for a moment, then realized it could be another new operative, and simply went on her way to collect the asset, however, upon arrival at the location, she realized what she was doing: Harry had made her, by force, go to an unsuspecting person’s home for “Recruitment”, and this time she called him:

Inside his office, Harry smiled for a moment, but then dimmed when he saw Yumiko calling “Agent, why haven’t you gotten the Asset?” she went dead silent for a moment then said bluntly “6, I want the reason why; none of the bs you sent to Echo earlier, and be honest with me.” Harry sighed and nodded his head in understanding, she was one of, if not, the most truly honest people in his team, and he told her “You remember that embarrassing story I told you when I was in U.A. ?” she seemed apprehensive, but replied “affirmative, what’s that to do with…” the line went silent “He called it in then?” “Indeed, the person has some form of quirk that hacked into the most secure files inside of the U.A. system” a pause, and then the million dollar question: “Why didn’t you send out Dokkaebi or Echo?” “Yumiko, listen, the neighborhood they reside in is populated by Masks, I figure if we move them into our base, we can have Grace train Izumi as they both specialize in modern day data collection and intelligence” she paused, then quietly asked “are we then going to be…?” he froze, understanding the question, and responded as quickly as possible “Yes, UA is where she can go to school, I’ll make sure of it”

Izumi felt frightened, she’d long since stopped watching the Eraserhead video she’d downloaded years ago, and was then watching the news when she heard a stranger’s voice rise from outside, and wanted to investigate, so she crept up silently to the wall and eavesdropped in on the conversation to hear “... some form of quirk that hacked into the most secure files inside of the U.A. system”, she’d managed to hack into U.A., impressive, and now a lady, Yumiko, as the man called her, was here to “recruit her”, now she felt frightened, and crept away up the stairs to where her mother resided and walked in and said “mom, there’s someone at the door”, and her mother, now frightened after being able to hear the conversation from her room, simply said “Izumi, go hide, I’ll deal with her” and so Izumi was here, hiding inside of her mother’s closet, hoping to hear someone or something, she heard loud noises, and wanted to cry, eventually, she heard the door creak open, as she whimpered out “mama?”and then, she was grabbed by a masked figure and was being dragged off to somewhere, she saw her poor mother, unconscious, but bleeding severely, and then she heard something else that scared her: “Base, I have the target, operation green fury is a go” before then hearing more loud noises, and seeing that same woman, now tower over her and her mother, now being driven out of their previously emptied home, seeing multiple bodies of hooded masked individuals, assault rifles fallen at their sides, and finally, She Wept.

Mirio was terrified to say the least, having been deployed by Nighteye to investigate a potential disturbance in a neighborhood, and at first, he’d thought it’d be something simple, like an argument or even a television, not several corpses, holding Guns. of all things, and as he began to write up his report, Nighteye noted his behavior, and, having used his quirk realized what made his skin crawl: a mother and daughter were missing, and couldn’t be reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, merry Chrysler, and wanted to let you all know that I'm planning to need a beta reader for both Green Fury and To Catch a Fox


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Inko woke up in an unknown facility _'oh'_ she thought, _“I must be simply in a hospital, though I’m curious, what caused me to be here in the first place?”_ as she was pondering that question, a man, dressed in doctor-like scrubs, approached her and simply asked her: **“Good Morning, do you remember what happened that resulted in you being in my infirmary?”** , Inko raised her eyebrows and quietly said _“... Where’s my daughter? She told me that someone was outside our house, and as i went to go get her out of there, I was struck in the back of my head by something”_ all at once, **Doc** (as the man asked to be called), replied quickly **“Ma’am, your daughter is currently talking with our director here, known as 6, but he prefers to go by Harry… Do you know where you are?”** Inko froze and silently shook her head in agreement **“... why is Rainbow in Mufastu?” “Training, urban combat; do you know why she was selected to meet with Harry?” _“Doc, you should really leave this to me, considering I’m the one who found them both and saved ‘em from the masks”_** the Doctor audibly sighed and shrugged in agreement , pointing towards a slender Japanese woman, outreaching her hand to say hello _“ I’m Hibana, or Yumiko when not on missions”_ Inko took the woman’s hand and replied shakily “ _Inko Midoriya, now, why does 6 know about my daughter?”_

Hibana realized that she’d have to be honest and so, after getting the woman some refreshments and a comfortable place to sit, she began “ _ **I received a message from 6 late last night, and was told to collect you and your daughter from your home, confused and a bit annoyed, I called him and questioned why, and I was then informed that your daughter was able to hack into pretty secure files inside of the U.A. Database, files that normally wouldn't even be able to be accessed by their students, but the principal. Nedzu, discovered what appeared to be a virus that was inside of the data, and called my boss, 6, to trace the person doing it, low and behold, it was your daughter, and so I was forced to come and escort you both from your home, as various terrorists lived in that same area, however, when I entered, there were several armed hostiles with White Masks on”**_ Inko Froze, as she remembered something she’d negotiated a long time ago with a different leader of the same team: _“If you are to ever come recruiting me or my daughter, I will be accompanying her, you understand me 6?” “Affirmative”, and with that, a slender, African-American woman left the holding cell, allowing a young Inko Midoriya to leave, now knowing that she was a member of a local gang known as the White Masks_

 _“... Madam, you alright for me to continue?”_ Hibana froze after seeing the mother go silent, then nodding quietly _“After disposing of the hostiles, I called for a medevac for you, as I then drove your daughter to our base in my car, and that leads us to now”_ Hibana finished the story, and Inko nodded her head as she simply said **_“your boss does know who I am, correct?” Hibana shook her head, confused, then freezing at the sight of Inko, pulling up a file on her phone and showing it to her, simply titled: Former affiliated white mask members._**

Izumi felt sick, and after resting for a while, she began to feel comfortable, and began to simply walk around the base, running into Hibana, simply asking _“where am i?” “you’re at our local base we’re using for training, oh I suppose you should meet the rest of the team, correct?”_ She nodded her head as Izumi said _“Yes, but I’m very tired, can we meet them tomorrow?” “of course”_

To say Night Eye wasn’t Freaking out would be an understatement, here he was, having relieved that encounter in a flashback , having seen that, of all things, there were dead bodies and guns, and a missing mother and child, Having feared the worst, he made a phone call to the one person he’d thought he’d never call again

-Back at U.A.-  
Nezu was preparing for a nice rest when a call came through, he groggily walked to the phone to see who it was, and Imagine his surprise when Sir Night-Eye rang, he answered “Nezu”, and _for the first time ever, after he’d forgotten about the experiments, he froze in fear_ : “Nezu, there’s a mother and child missing, multiple bodies discovered at their residence, with illegal firearms, what do we do?” and like that he simply said “we wait I think I know who got them”

-Back at Izumi’ house, the next morning-

**_ To say Bakugou wasn’t sickened or terrified would indeed be a lie: his friend was missing, as well as Auntie Inko, but in their place, he found several bodies, all lying there, with Guns, illegal and unregistered guns. _ **

**_ Bakugou ran home, sickened by what he saw and informed his parents, and within the hour, the police arrived, and having seen the display, were immediately on edge; The cleanup didn’t take too long, thanks to a man with a containment quirk, however, what he saw would be imprinted on Bakugou’s mind for the rest of his life, and his ultimate fear: Not being able to graduate with his friend so they could be heroes together was coming true. _ **

-Elsewhere-

**“So, is she here?”**

**“No, unfortunately, Alpha Team was all killed in their efforts to capture the girl”**

**All for One looked annoyed, he’d personally invested in the team sent to capture this girl with a hacking quirk, and was being told now that the entire team was slaughtered. It didn’t matter, he would just have to get her himself.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm planning a new schedule for fics
> 
> \- alternating weeks for both:  
> Dragon Fury and To Catch a Fox
> 
> \- Weekends to recuperate
> 
> Beta Readers still needed, and yeah, I'm gonna leave it to ya'll, who's the first girl Izumi should meet (EDIT: https://forms.gle/MiwJA8H2ngUXRXkT9 tiny poll to decide)
> 
> also, just to finish this out, cannon (for this fic) will go:
> 
> Overhaul Arc, Stain Arc, Then USJ, and Finally Training Camp Arc


	4. introductions

Chapter 4: Introductions (1 of 2)

The next morning, Izumi awoke to see (of what she could make out) ** _a helmeted man, wearing some sort of vest, staring at her,_** as she stumbled out of her sleeping bag _“hello?”_ she asked, fearing her re-capture by the masked men, when he spoke again **_“Hallo? You must the one Hibana rescued last night, correct? I’m Jaeger”_** , ''Izumi Midoriya, I hate to ask this but where is H-hi..?” _“Yumiko? She’s out doing some practice before we go back to HQ, would you like to meet some teammates of mine?”_ at that, Izumi froze, understanding there were more people there, and she was afraid of being sold out to the weird masked men, so, reluctantly, she said “yes please”, and with that, Jaeger put Izumi on his shoulders and called out something in a different language

GSG-9:

Now Izumi was confused, who’d spoken to her, she shrugged it off though, as two men and a pretty lady approached her: _“You’re Yumiko’s little recruit, right? I’m Monika, or IQ on the field, that’s Elias, or Blitz, and…”_ a very rough voice nearly scared her as the last man spoke **“I’m Dominic, otherwise known as Bandit”** and, after Izumi’s insistence, they revealed their quirks to her (if you know Siege then their gadget is their quirk, that’s it) and then a bit of explaining, she realized that they used weapons to try and benefit their quirks, and then Izumi made a few comments towards them about increasing both their quirks and loadouts, afterwich, Izumi was asked to meet Commander Baker’s S.A.S, and she was afraid: **“are there any ladies in the SAS like you?”** She’d asked Monika and her heart melted as she said “unfortunately no Izumi”, she frowned and simply asked if she could meet the all male divisions later on, Harry, (or 6, as he had to be called) agreed, and they then went to visit the GIGN next, earning one of the best surprised and humorous exchanges she’d ever see the doctor go through _**…”Bonjour young miss**_ ” he said, before she reached for Monika and simply said “ _I don’t understand him, can you translate?_ ” after that, she met the youngest GIGN member who went by Rook. she then encountered her favorite person in the GIGN, a man who looked like an astronaut, she’d said, as he began to laugh and sob at the same time, before revealing himself to be an unofficial member of the GIGN, as he and his Russian counter worked against diseases as well as outbreaks, she met Emmanuelle, or Twitch and couldn’t stop looking at her drones, before giving her several advanced tips on how to fix her drone(s), before going on to meet a man similar to her father, who asked simply to go by Monty, and she’d respected that.

After that, Monika had to leave however, and then Yumiko met her, and smirked **_“seems that you’ve met the GIGN and the GSG-9, huh? Well, kiddo, you want to meet the FBI, S.A.S., or Spetsnaz next?”_** she asked before clarifying to a now-terrified Izumi: _“we’ll meet the next 8, including your instructor tomorrow, fair?”_ at that, she shook her head in agreement before deciding to see the S.A.S., all fear disappeared when the first thing she heard outside of the bunks for the Brits was **“Porter, clean the mess up, you slob, we’re expecting a visit soon”.** at that, Thatcher opened the door and saw Izumi and immediately began to act more and more like a dad to her simply by saying _**“ ‘Ello Luv, I’m Mike Baker, or Thatcher”**_ he froze when another man, a bit younger than him, exited the room with a smirk, then he continued _**“now, this massive buffoon, is James Porter or Smoke, he’s dating ‘Chander”**_ as he said that, a man exited the room to reveal a nice man, with a hammer on his back **_“Oh yeah, this is Seamus, or Sledge”_** she bowed and asked **Chander or Mute** , as his name was out in the field to accompany her _to the FBI, where she met and argued with Ash, and got along with, of all people, Miles or Castle as well as Pulse, and finally, after having met Finka, or Lion’s partner, she followed her and met the Spetsnaz, whom she thought were a bit standoffish,_ after eating then, she fell asleep.

-Meanwhile-  
Katsuki had begun his own investigation into the mysterious disappearance of his friend, and was frustrated that he couldn’t find her, before breaking down in his pillow

-elsewhere-  
As she and Wamai landed, Kali felt nothing but disdain for even having to work with Rainbow, after all, she wanted no Plutocracy in her murders, now they must play by the government’s rules, however, as she’ll soon learn, someone who’s just like her might emerge at a very young age

-Elsewhere-  
Hisashi felt nothing more than fear, as the insane doctor had grabbed him from a routine Rainbow procedure, however, he’d refused to cooperate with him for over two weeks, and, just before the doctor could understand what happened, he hid his quirk ,and the doctor felt annoyed, and, following that, Hisashi began to record: _**"Day 347 of being undercover, Hisashi Midoriya, undercover alias Dragon..."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://forms.gle/MiwJA8H2ngUXRXkT9
> 
> vote on first girl, I'm begging y'all
> 
> Next Week, Only Catch a Fox, then after that, the start of Overhaul (spoilers: Eri gets adopted by a rainbow member)
> 
> https://forms.gle/SX38VPbmXqjhUuXV9 - for reference during Overhaul, and who I get to have kill him.


	5. introductions (2)

Chapter 5: Introductions (2 of 2)

Izumi awoke the next morning, ready to meet Yumiko’s team mate and the other 14 who’d joined up in their 2 years of being active, and thus, Hibana walked Izumi over to the Canadians, where she smiled, after meeting Tina, or Frost, as she mocked the other teammate, a man known as Buck, afterwards, Frost walked her over to a bleach-blonde muscular woman who went by Valkyrie, and, a man, who despite his codename, did not have a black beard; Afterwards, Izumi felt afraid as she met Taina or Caviera as she liked to be called, and took a liking to her partner, Capitao, and finally “Did ya miss me?” Izumi perked up when she heard Hibana’s voice echo out to her, where she was indeed, introduced to her teammate Masaru, or Echo; afterwards, she had dinner with both Harry and her mother, whom, Harry had taken a personal interest in, before she slept. The next morning she met the other set of operators who’d joined up, including a young woman from Korea who’d be her mentor named Grace, but who went by Dokkaebi in the field “Like a goblin!” she’d exclaimed and Izumi found it humorous, and then she said something interesting “Izumi, try to hack my tablet, ok?” Izumi felt off about that, and asked if she was really ok with it “of course, after all, Baker’ll want you to run the Killhouse soon.” and so Izumi closed her eyes, and soon enough, Dokkaebi’s tablet was compromised, impressed, she said, “how about, since we have similar quirks, we train together, ok?” “ok Miss Goblin”

-Time Skip of 12 years-

“Ok, next up is…” Izumi anticipated going next for the Killhouse, as she’d signed up with her mentor for practice “Oi, blackhat, you ready? Get your arse moving then”  
Izumi nodded and unpacked her equipment: an Ar33 assault rifle (as she felt bad as Thatcher was the only one who could use it), and, to everyone’s surprise, Yumiko and Masaru’s Bearing-9, with a claymore to boot, and before Thatcher even began to time her, ad Harry examined, she was precise and elegant with her movements and shots, beating her old record, and the current record holder’s time by 3 seconds, and like that, she’d packed it all up, and was planning on going on patrol soon, at least she’d wanted too, before being brought in and told she’d be part of the Defensive team going forward, she simply nodded and asked “will my loadout remain the same?” “affirmative, now go rest up”, she agreed, and went to rest

-Meanwhile-  
A Child’s pained cry echoed throughout the lab as he put his hand up “come Chrono, we’ll let her give up soon.” Chai Hissaki said, while smirking under his mask.

-Elsewhere-  
Uraraka felt concerned as she’d watched the news that night: “Rainbow’s back” she thought “wonder how the government feels about it?”

-at U.A.-

“... And so, you’re asking me to track her down, why?” Shouta had a long day, after expelling half of his class as they had no potential and having to calm the energetic Nejire as she was concerned about Togata, for some reason, and now, Nezu was asking him to go and find this mystery hacker so he could recruit them to U.A.? Yeah, he decided that he’d need a few painkillers or cats to deal with his headache later tonight, as he knew ahead of time that Mic would be watching Hitoshi, so he simply said, “you’re visiting the Rainbow base tomorrow, correct? Why not look then?” “Can’t”, Nedzu answered simply, “Night eye’ll be there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://forms.gle/MiwJA8H2ngUXRXkT9
> 
> also i was playing, Overhaul starts tomorrow!


	6. Info abt Izumi

Hello Everyone, this isn’t a chapter, rather I’m gonna explain Izumi’s quirk, codename and loadout so y’all will understand my thoughts behind Izumi during this fic

Izumi’s quirk is called Trojan (like the virus type, funny right?)basically whenever she either rests or needs any information on a particular individual, her subconscious acts like a computer virus until the necessary information is either obtained or shared with another person involved with that person (thus she could share her info with Nighteye), the biggest drawback to her quirk, however, is that, if overused, her mind will “blue-screen” or restart, causing her to forget any intel she obtained during an operation, an undeveloped part of her quirk (coming during Overhaul updates throughout the 16th) is that she’s able to leave tiny pieces of a special “virus” that she developed with the help of Dokkaebi.

Her operator name, Blackhat, comes from the type of hackers that usually hack for personal gain, usually after information, and they also release malware, holding a person’s electronics hostage, and it works really well with her hacking quirk.

So, her loadout, you saw a bit of during last chapter, but she has access to the Ar33 and 9x19 smg , with the Bearing-9 and Mk1 9mm as secondaries, and can come with either a claymore, or an audio sensor/bulletproof camera.


	7. Recon

Chapter 6: Recon

Izumi awoke, excited to go on patrol for the day, and walked to the mess hall, where, to Castle’s frustration, she ate several portions of eggs and toast, and then left the room, simply saying “Patrol. I’ll cook tonight, ok Miles?” he nodded grumpily, having to clean her mess. Around ten hundred hours, as Izumi was patrolling around Tokyo, someone grabbed her attention: a young girl, dressed in tattered rags, with bandages on her arms, and an adorable horn on her head, holding onto her for dear life “please help me” she said, as Izumi picked her up and radioed into HQ “6, found an abused child, returning to base now.”, as she began to walk away, however, a man, dressed in a weird suit with peacock feathers, and a plague mask stepped in front of her “excuse me, but my daughter must come back with me” however, something scared Izumi, as her quirk activated, shutting down the man’s quirk “WHAT DID YOU DO?” he screamed, noticing his quirk being “removed”, as he made an aggressive movement towards Izumi, before hearing “Sir, why are you attempting to frustrate a licensed member of Rainbow?” now hearing that, he froze, currently afraid of this teenager, as he simply said “nothing, I’ll be on my way.”, Nodding towards Dokkaebi, Izumi said “get this child to Doc, but keep Frost or Twitch near her for support”, she nodded in agreement, but also said “blackhat, did you disable that man’s quirk?” now the little girl looked a bit happier, so she said “indeed, however I also was able to learn who he is after disabling his quirk and we may need assistance from the heroes.”

-meanwhile-  
Nighteye was confused as to whom the newest member of rainbow was, however, he recoiled in horror as a familiar individual with mint-green hair entered 6’s office and said “we’ve got an issue”, but he couldn’t stop himself from blurting out “you’re the missing girl from Mufastu, aren’t you?” she shook her head to signify that he was correct, before going on to say “Nighteye, correct?” now he was afraid, as he sheepishly said yes, “use your quirk on me: Info on the 8 precepts of death.”  
So, he did indeed use his quirk, and, now terrified, said “mind if we bring her to a meeting?” 6 simply gave me the day off, and approved me to an active intelligence team that’d accompany me to the meeting consisting of Nook, Grace, and Aria

-elsewhere-  
Shouta was fearful now, having been called by Nighteye for a meeting the next day, but not before the call ended with “I found the girl. She’s with Rainbow”, and Shouta knew that Nighteye was working on a Yakuza case, but never imagined of all things, Rainbow’d be there

-Overhaul was having a frustrating day, first he’d lost Eri, then discovering he’d lost his quirk and such by that Rainbow member, but the real deal breaker was in having had all of his secrets leaked somehow, and could do nothing to stop it. He knew what was to come and thus, he made a deal with some masked people to guard the compound.

Uraraka watched the news both in awe and of arousement after seeing the missing girl from Mufastu be the one to have saved that abused child, and now, she wondered if she could meet her one day.  
Momo Yaoyorozu wouldn’t consider herself “privileged” from her parent’s work, more so “blessed”, but after hearing the news tonight, and having seen the girl, she wanted… no Needed to meet with her, and see if they’d accept any financial donations from her family, and because she may have a particular crush..

To say Bakugou was pissed was an understatement, as he saw her face appear after 12 years as the news told about how she managed to save an abused girl from a dangerous man, “How Dangerous could that guy be?” Thought Bakugou, before the news said simply “...Suspected Yakuza connections.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://forms.gle/SX38VPbmXqjhUuXV9 - Please finish by Sunday, December 8th ( goes into effect week of the 16th)
> 
> https://forms.gle/MiwJA8H2ngUXRXkT9 - Please finish by Sunday, December 8th ( goes into effect week of the 16th)
> 
> haha so yeah, see y'all on the 16th for more Overhaul (next week = Catch a Fox)


	8. briefing

Chapter 7: Briefing

Aizawa felt nothing but genuine fear as he and Nezu were escorted to a simple building, before being sat in a meeting room with Nighteye, Midnight, himself, Nezu, and (very confusingly) All-might “Nezu? No offense, but why’s all might here?” Aizawa whispered before hearing his response very quickly “I’m not sure, I am anticipating this meeting though.”, Midnight as well felt confused “why was I brought here?” And, just as her thoughts felt even more confused, the doors opened and five people entered the room: Aizawa looked to see a woman, dressed in a uniform with a beret, another person having a… Fishing Net as a hood? And a man, wearing a jacket and headphones, but everyone’s eyes were on the last two people, as a slender Korean woman, dressed in a slim, black uniform, with a grey beanie walked in, before saying: “Here’s your handler for this particular operation: Blackhat”

Izumi felt terrified, but after hearing her mentor having introduced her, she walked into the room, dressed in her light grey uniform, with a mint-green beret, as she stood, she said “Hello, I go by many things; the phantom of Mufastu, Black Hat, however, you may address me in this room as Izumi Midoriya, do we understand each other?” everyone shook their heads in agreement, as Izumi noted “good, now then, Nighteye and Rainbow are teaming for a very specific operation, and that’s why we’ve called you all here,'' she paused, before continuing, now then, last week, when I was on patrol, I encountered a young girl with bandages on her arms, and as I began to escort her towards our base, a man, in his late 20’s, early 30’s, who was adorning a very weird plague doctor mask, attempting to capture her again, however, as he then attempted to call my service to Rainbow “complete and utter bull”, before operative Yumiko, or Hibana came to catch up with me, however, before he could leave or attempt to assault my teammate, my quirk activated, and disabled his quirk…” everyone froze as she began to choose her words before the Korean woman spoke up “Indefinitely?” and, to everyone’s surprise, she said “yes, Indefinitely, as I then also was able to get the info I assume Nighteye passed onto you all?” everyone agreed again, before going on “good, you’ll all lead a part of a team: Eraserhead, you’re on silent infiltration, Midnight, you’re on defense after we get Overhaul, Nighteye and myself will run intelligence, however, Nighteye’ll be in the field, All-might, you’re on heavy-hitting damage, and Nezu, you’re with me. so, allow me to introduce my associates” she said, before pointing towards the woman that had entered before everyone “This is Aria, or as you’ll need to address her during the op: Alibi”, then pointing towards the fishing net woman “This is Nook, please call them that. Only one who’s got enough clout to hear about her is 6”, before finishing with the man “This is Dominic, or Bandit, and he’ll be following the Defensive team.”

As Nezu began to feel very tired from the meeting, he was awoken by Aizawa “Nezu, Black Hat wanted to inform you about something,'' as he grumbled, he felt frustrated, annoyed that this human was running an entire operation, but not at all thinking of him as an equal, so, imagine his surprise when he said “Yes miss Izumi?” and was responded with “oh yes, Nezu, I need a second-in-command to assist me during the op, and I’d like you to assist me with it.” Of course he responded with a definite yes, and was told to come back over the next two days to help plan it out, and thus, all heroes left happy to have seen the ‘Ghost of Mufastu’ alive and well, they went back to their respective areas, and as Izumi began to prep for the op, she received a call from of all people “Masaru, what’s going on?” “Midoriya, listen, I’ve got someone here who’d like to meet you, if you don’t have an issue with that” “Of course, escort her to my office, or dorm room” And thus, Izumi cleaned up very quickly, and went to meet her visitor.

-meanwhile

Momo Yaoyorozu couldn’t believe that she was meeting the intellectual super genius behind the upcoming Rainbow project, in which the team would stay here and meet with the upcoming and current Heroes, as to make sure that they’d understand whom they would need to partner with later on in their careers, and as such, the Japanese Man, ‘Masaru’, she thought, escorted her towards a large dorm room, however, any words she was thinking of immediately died on her tongue, as she saw a slender woman, with mint-green hair, and a pair of glasses, looking at her, as she simply said “Momo Yaoyorozu, heiress to the Yaoyorozu family, to what do I owe this pleasure?” and with that, she froze, before simply saying “I’d like it if occasionally you’d like to go out sometime, please?” and, to her surprise, she simply said “but of course, now, before you leave, I’d like to give your family a gift”, and as Momo was escorted out to the Base’s entrance, Izumi came out with a spare 417 DMR, and said “Inform your parents I gave you this as a gift.”

-elsewhere  
To Say Hisashi Midoriya was annoyed would be an understatement, he had put up a front as a villain known as “Firesnatch” for an undercover mission, and came back to discover an empty apartment, and he was mad, and thus he walked out of his former apartment, hoping to either find his family or to kill the masked bastards who might’ve killed/abducted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://forms.gle/SX38VPbmXqjhUuXV9 - this'll be tallied at the end of the week
> 
> Momo Won, so she gets to meet Izumi first, Uraraka however, will meet her during the Stain Arc, and (for obvious reasons) after Stain, we'll move into U.A. training Exam, and the Quirk Test, with Battle Trials and USJ coming sometime in January


	9. Recon (2)

Chapter 9: Recon (2)

Hisashi Midoriya looked at the nearly-preserved apartment from the “attack” that had occurred 12 years ago, when he was still undercover, and he felt frustrated, however, whenever he saw the photos from his contact in the police force, he simply said “6, it’s me.”

Harry was afraid, “Firebreath” had sent him a message over his secure line, simply requesting a meeting later that day, but he reluctantly agreed, and let him in as soon as possible, and so, what scared him the most was when he walked in, he simply said “Inko, It’s me.”, and the moment his voice reached her ears, she felt uncertain and quietly said “if you’re who I think you are, then what’s my favorite food?”the voice ran quiet, and then simply said “like mother, like daughter; Katsudon” and she just felt afraid and excited as she said “Hisashi, it’s you?” “of course, 6 had me on an undercover mission, but I see they recruited you then, huh?” and, if Harry hadn’t felt fear before, he would’ve frozen fearfully as both of them looked at Harry, and simply said “why was my husband/I away for over 12 years?” and of course, he sighed and began to explain it: “Mrs. And Mr. Midoriya, I needed to do what I needed to for one big reason:...” he paused, catching an unheld breath before going forward “He was being targeted by many particular villains here that could’ve tortured your wife and child for intelligence, however, someone figured out my plan, and, thanks to Nezu, we got both of them safely extracted and Izumi enlisted.”, Hisashi seemed confused as he simply said “why?” “Remember Grace’s Quirk?” he nodded before continuing, showing Izumi’s file and her codename, and, to say he was confused and frightened was saying the least, as Harry finished “she’s leading an operation, with assistance from Nezu and several Pro-heroes sometime this week on the Shie Hassaikai.” and with that, Hisashi simply said to let him in on the operation, and, surprisingly, getting Inko to assist him “fine, you’ll both be with Izumi on intelligence, or with Eraserhead as silent takedown infiltrators”

-Elsewhere

To say that Momo’s parents were scared would be putting it lightly, as their daughter returned home both with the strategist’s phone number, and a Marksman Rifle, simply saying “Izumi informed me it would be fine”, and of course, they had to agree, since they needed an extra layer of protection, but under the fear, they were appeased, knowing that their reclusive daughter had made a friend.

-Meanwhile  
Overhaul began to think about his philosophy as he realized his quirk didn’t turn on for the 3rd week in a row, and, having now heard about the raid, slid a suppressor onto a .45 semi-automatic pistol, and locked himself in his father’s recovery room, and, by daylight, his father’s body was visible outside to show the heroes the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://forms.gle/SX38VPbmXqjhUuXV9 - ENDS THIS SUNDAY. 
> 
> Also, feel free to help me make quirks that match up with the Siege operators
> 
> oh, and give me comments for who Izumi's gonna meet during the U.A. Entrance Exams (spoiler: she's still going to Shiketsu)


	10. Preperation (1/2)

Chapter 10: Preparation Phase

The next morning, Izumi was immediately called into 6’s office for some reason, before seeing an older man, with dark-forest green hair and beard, to complement his piercing brown eyes, before simply saying “Papa?” and with that, tears had fallen from everyone’s eyes as the entire Midoriya family had reunited, in Rainbow of all places.

Hisashi walked into the cafeteria with Izumi and Inko, and everyone’s eyes immediately raised as they then froze as Blackhat said “Papa’s back”, but of anyone’s surprise, it had to have been Ela or Mira, while Mira wanted to kill him for disappearing for 12 + years, Ela wanted to take both him and Inko out for drinks, and of course, that left Grace to deal with a sobbing Izumi, emotionally confused between both her Father’s arrival and the fact that somehow they all ended up as rainbow agents, but after several cartons of Vanilla Milk and Katsudon, she’d calmed down, just enough to have begun chatting with Glaz when he froze, leaving Izumi to turn around and meet (in her opinion) both one of the most gorgeous and one of the most detestable operators she’d meet. 

To think she’d run into the little mastermind that designated her place for the upcoming Siege chatting with Glaz, in the hallway, oh she’d have a few choice words with her, before another figure approached her, and, before she could yell obscenities at them for being less wealthy than her, she looked at whom she was going to blow up at, the mint-green hair and petite frame simply sold it, and her voice “Kali. Move away from my Daughter, Izumi, Nighteye wants to run a few more precautions before the raid next week.” 

Inko realized after Izumi went out to greet Glaz, and to offer another piece of equipment for the siege, that the newest sharpshooter hadn’t arrived, and of course, when Nighteye had asked her to pass his message onto her, she encountered the plutocrat and before she could comment on the planning, she interrupted her by having Izumi go and chat with Nighteye, before pulling Kali aside and simply saying “do you want to know why you were put on overwatch?”, she noted Kali’s confusion and acceptance before continuing “It’s because she noted you move a lot slower when your rifle’s out than when you have either your machine pistol or handgun out, and she thought you’d also cover for Glaz, and he’d cover for you as well. She didn’t put you up there without a reason, and besides, she wanted you to cover a few dangerous quirks with special ammunition” she paused, before giving Kali some specialized Armor-piercing rounds, covered in a weird red substance on it “these are the quirk eradication bullets we heard so much about, and she got you and Glaz your rounds first to help us during our initial assault.”

-Meanwhile-  
Not only was Shota very confused, but he was annoyed as Yamada or Present Mic was in the middle of discussing shenanigans that had occured in English class, before Nezu simply said “ah yes, Shota and Nemuri, come we need to move now.” he finished before mouthing ‘Follow-up. More Help/supplies I think?’ and of course, Mic wanted in “...CMON NEM, YA GOTTA TELL ME!.” Yep. Shota was done

-Elsewhere-  
Kurogiri felt confused and angered as he watched ‘SENSEI’ Train Shimura Tenko some of his warped propaganda, however, he couldn’t escape the quirk-suppression cuffs he was chained with, as that damn doctor simply walked in and said “Time for your check Up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisashi Lives, but will die later (sorry, but possible GF/ Dad)
> 
> https://forms.gle/SX38VPbmXqjhUuXV9
> 
> New Poll for later chapters:  
> https://forms.gle/AKYHhHiLZfGsfkEc7


	11. Preperations (2/2)

Chapter 11: Preparation (2/2)

As Nezu, Nemuri, and Aizawa arrived at Nighteye’s agency, they were joined by (of all the strange things) Blackhat, using a specialized encrypted server for a video-chat “Nighteye. Eraserhead. Midnight. And my 2nd in Command.” Izumi began (Nezu began to really enjoy her presence, compared to most other people) “Shall I begin explaining as to why we’re meeting?” with a silent nod from everyone, Izumi began “Good. Thanks in no part to Nezu, myself, and Nighteye, we can easily plan out our Siege of the compound, however, I called to inform you all of a major requirement…” They froze as Izumi paused to take a sip of her beverage, and then continued, “you all must keep a weapon on yourself, so first off…” 

Nezu interrupted, saying “I think we all have a particular weapon we can use”, however, to everyone’s surprise, “Nezu, I know of the weapons you all use; However, Nighteye’s Discs will be too large for usage during the op, same for you Eraserhead, though, 6 has granted me the authority to grant you each a weapon from our arsenal, as well as some special ammunition.” Nezu spoke up again “What type of ammunition will you be providing?” Izumi’s god-like smile shifted into a more fearful- god killing smirk “Quirk Suppression Rounds.”  
and with that, Aizawa began to feel frustrated, but before he could continue, she explained “Aizawa, these rounds last long enough for you to then come in and remove their quirks, and after they’re gone, the rounds will remove it entirely. I’ve removed Overhaul’s Quirk already. It should be an easy arrest.” And with that, they were all afraid: “Nezu, please listen to me for a moment: I have a special permit to allow you to keep a specialized firearm that can and will remove quirks of either unbehaving students, intruders, and (of course) expelled students. Would you like it?” "indeed" Nezu said, both confused and intrigued 

she then went on to inform everyone of something else; “Which of you have fought the villain ‘Firebreath’?” with a shaky hand, Aizawa then asked “Why?” “oh. Well, that was my father on an undercover operation who just arrived back on base. I’ve paired him to assist with either your group or with All-Might, is that fine?” Aizawa agreed, and simply said “He’s Mine” “Very Well, Miss Midnight?” Nemuri turned her head, confused as to what would occur next “My Mother wishes to assist your group, are you in any way, shape or form, uncomfortable with this and do you accept?” Nemuri did verbally agree, and finally came to Nighteye and Nezu:

“you two will be with me, though, Nighteye, you said that you’d like to be on the field?” Nighteye gave a positive affirmation, before Izumi continued “well, then I’d like for you to have a weapon for protection, as a weird after-effect of my quirk allows me to see potential losses that can occur, and Nighteye?” he looked up, uncomfortable “you’re one of them. My advice? you can help me run intelligence here at the Rainbow base, or you can help with the Frontal assault, and stay back with the snipers; Up to you, but if you’re dead-set on going in there, allow me to give you a firearm, deal?” He of course agreed, and then simply said “Miss Izumi, I’ve always felt comfortable with Semi-automatic pistols, revolvers, or smgs.” She of course nodded and said “ good. I think you and Aizawa’d like to use the same loadout, correct?” both of them nodded, Aizawa needing a weapon to use, since his capture weapon couldn’t be used “high or low rate of fire?” Both Aizawa and Nighteye preferred High fire-rate, and thus, Izumi gave them access to, A p90, “attached with an ACOG sight, flash-hider, and laser sight.” , following that, Aizawa selected the French Magnum, while Nighteye got the Spetsnaz Pmm sidearm, “that’s your loadout for the op, understand?” he agreed, “Good, you’ll also be equipped with some Kevlar plates, courtesy of Rook, as his quirk allows him to give Kevlar protection to the body, and Aizawa as well as his squadron will be expected to have it on.”

he nodded, and asked “Anything Else?” to his surprise, she did have something else “you’re training Mirio to get all-Might’s quirk, correct?” he nodded his head in agreement, before hearing her next words “I want you to put Mirio with All-might, as he’ll be able to break any hidden walls, and if he finds another successor, believe in them, and help them to grow.”

And with that, the conference ended, everyone ready to go for the Siege occurring later that week, however, Izumi was dealing with her greatest challenge ever: “Masaru, let him in, we need to chat anyway.” and with that, Echo opened the gate, allowing access to Bakugou Katsuki, who, after walking in asked “Where have you been?” she just simply nodded, and said “ did you eat? Let’s go to the Cafeteria.” , confused, Katsuki followed behind, until he saw all of them: Izumi, in her crisp light-grey uniform, with her mint-green hair, and black beret ; Auntie Inko. dressed the same way, minus the beret, and “UNCLE HISASHI?!” Katsuki exclaimed, and with that, Hisashi gave a mighty laugh, and hugged a nearly-tearful Bakugou “Sorry buddy, I was on official business”, and then he met the man: 6, who simply said when he met him “Katsuki Bakugou, I’m pulling you from Aldera Public High and you’ll be taught here.” Confused, Bakugou asked “why?” “Izumi vouched for you that you were peer-pressured into nearly bullying her throughout her public school life, correct?” he nodded, shaking, “then you’ll be relieved of the issues legally, but Inko and Hisashi can give you any sort of punishment they might want to, but you’ll be accepted into Rainbow if you’d like to join us.”

Elsewhere, in Eraserhead’s House: - 

To say Shinso was having the time of his life would be an understatement; Earlier that evening, his parents had been drinking again, and nearly killed him by beating him senselessly with beer bottles, until he was bleeding profusely, before ERASERHEAD, of all people, pulled him from there, had Present Mic arrest the parents, and formally adopted him as their new son, and was just informed by Er-Dad that he could get a chance at meeting the “Ghost of Mufastu” Today couldn’t get Better

-Meanwhile

Momo couldn’t stop thinking of that mint-green haired beauty, and her almost Dominatrix-sounding voice “I wonder if she’d be a top or bottom in the Bedroom… I want her to dominate me…” Her thoughts were cut off by her parents, informing her of dinner, and Momo had left her room, still dreaming of that Mint-green hair

-?

Tensei had woken up, ready to continue on with his day, before he saw Ilda turning in his sleep, mumbling something about a book? Of course, though, he knew why he was scared: He’d heard of the ‘Ghost of Mufastu’ and hearing that she was alive and was running military-grade operations with the assistance of several pro-heroes began to scare him.

-? (2)  
Chizome had seen the news, and, thanks to his bug on Midnight or All-Might’s phone, had learned of the details of this supposed raid, and of the “Ghost of Mufastu”, someone who could literally kill-switch your quirk; he’d need to avoid her for as long as possible, since, after-all, he was hunting the false Pros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Chapter huh?
> 
> So, Big Update: Double Update on the 24th, I'm having Christmas off, so Happy Holidays!
> 
> and Secondly: on the 7th of January, I'll be planning something interesting, however, i may be collaborating with someone who's fics you may or may not know: @Passing_Ghost_Friend, it's up to them. Updates on that day for both Catch a Fox and Dragon Strike
> 
> Finally: start giving me Song Suggestions, as I'd like to have a playlist for this fic
> 
> Other than that, Thanks For Reading!
> 
> \- Punk


	12. Action

12: Action (⅓)

Aizawa, Nezu, Nighteye, Nemuri, and All-might all awoke at exactly 3:30 A.M. by a single message: 

“We found Chisaki, prepare to gear up and move out by 4:00 - Blackhat”

In a moment, in that moment, Inko, Hisashi, and Izumi were awake, preparing the final selections for another team: “Fuze, Gridlock, Ela, Lesion, and Nomad; Gridlock, and Nomad will discourage them from attempting to escape, not to mention that Kali and Glaz will be watching both exits, Fuze can destroy the tunnels to prevent them from being re-used, Lesion, as the Gu mines can be used to slow their escapes or advances and make capture easier, And Ela, as her Grzmonts will assist in the easier capture of members ”  
Izumi, or Blackhat now, planned out her last team, which would respond exclusively to Her, Nezu, and 6; After having pre-planned out the op, she began to dress, and meet with the members of her last team:

“Fuze, you’ll set your cluster charges in areas where you think the tunnels might cause an issue, you’ll detonate after every team gets out, understood?”  
With a curt nod from the Russian, she then moved onto Nomad and Gridlock: “ you two will work together to block passages of the tunnels to prevent the more cowardly members of the Eight Precipts from escaping judgement, and that leaves me with Lesion and Ela, correct?”  
With a nod from the two female attackers, she turned her attention towards the two defenders: “Ela, your mines will pair well with Lesion’s Gu mines, and that alone should help stop any possible rushes/escapes from Overhaul’s group, understood?” With their nods, Izumi continued: “ you’re authorized to use your weaponry, non-lethal rounds, and with Quirk Suppression rounds. you only get what I authorize as a reasonable amount, enough to fill your sidearms, and That’s enough, understood?” with a frustrated Fuze nodding in agreement, Izumi pushed forward “one last thing: You’ll all listen to either me or Nezu, got it?” “Yes, Blackhat.”

Izumi then dismissed them all before looking over the other teams: 

The Heavy Hitters would be All-might, Finka, Lion, Blitz , and Jackal: All-Might would have his normal fists and such, but, since Izumi was insisting on a loadout for him, he would be using the SASG-12 Shotgun, with Quirk - Suppressive Beanbag rounds, the SMG-11, again with Quirk-suppression bullets, and had to be convinced to use Finka’s Nano-machines.

The Silent-infiltrators would have Aizawa as well as Nighteye, accompanied with Caviera, Vigil, and Alibi, as well as her Father, going by “Signal Flare”; they’d need to get in first after the Heavy-hitters would initiate the breach, and thus, Izumi had simply found a backdoor, the only issue: it was heavily guarded by members inside of the house.

Herself, Nezu, Dokkaebi, Valkyrie (out in the Field), and IQ (also out in the field) would be running Intelligence, constantly updating the teams with new information

And Finally, Nemuri, her Mother going by “Silent Wind”,Tina, Marius, and Dominic on Defense: She’d made it clear that Dominic was indeed going with that team, and of course, he just sighed and accepted it

As the heroes arrived and got suited up, Nezu did air one concern in particular:  
“Miss Izumi…” she interrupted him, saying “Blackhat” before continuing “I apologize, we go by codenames during Operations, my apologies, Nezu.” he understood and continued “my apologies, but are we also protected during the operation?” She was willing to answer that “we have stun-guns as well as several heavily fortified servers, keeping us protected, as well as we’ll be near the raid, we’ll be stationed in a safe-house nearby, which, last time I received an update from the people there was last night, is heavily fortified.”

As everyone finished up gearing up for the raid, Izumi made sure her one concern was aired: “Attention everyone.” she said, and suddenly, all eyes were on her: “I know this may sound cruel, but we cannot allow any of these members to escape, as if one would escape, I’d be thrust into the limelight, and 6 has made it clear that this is going to be a black-listed Operation, and secondly, we’d be giving them more spotlight attention, let’s cut the lights on ‘em and we’ll get them by surprise, understood?” With unwavering fear and understandance, everyone shook their heads in agreement, and Izumi said “Good, move out.”

-Elsewhere

To say that Kaminari was terrified would be an understatement, as he was currently being held hostage by several masked men with fire-arms, that was, until a fishing-net hooded figure entered the room and eliminated his captors with complete and utter elegance, as she then untied him and said “Blackhat, they had a hostage, get him to base?” “Affirmative Nook, inform us if there’s activity near our station.” And suddenly, he was going to Rainbow’s base? Neato

-Meanwhile

Eri had awoken, having cuddled with the French Doctor at the base, when she looked up and saw a boy with Ash-blonde hair, dressed in a private green uniform, “private” Eri thought positively, until the boy was close up to her, and smiled and said “I can see why Izumi rescued you from that guy, I’m Bakugou.” she looked apprehensive, then took it and said “E-Eri”

-?

To say that he was concerned would be an understatement, but after escaping that insane Doctor, Kurogiri had run, hoping to escape away from AFO, until he bumped into a woman who had red-hair, and a petite body: “Hey Bud, this is Rainbow’s HQ, what d'ya want?” he froze before continuing “I have damning Intelligence on an upcoming threat of terroristic villains.” the woman froze before asking “how do you know?” “They were going to experiment on me and force me to join up with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Fun notes to be aware of:
> 
> the 24th, there will be a double upload of Dragon Strike, since I'll be taking the 25th and 26th off for Family times (Happy Holidays!!!!)
> 
> Secondly, 
> 
> https://forms.gle/SX38VPbmXqjhUuXV9 (vote on which CTU gets to deal with Overhaul and Stain)
> 
> https://forms.gle/AKYHhHiLZfGsfkEc7 (DOES IZUMI GET OFA???)
> 
> and finally:
> 
> January 7th, Double upload of both fics, and an unnamed upcoming fic with possibly sad tags, but Izumi's quirk is gonna be similar to the one that Cloud_Nine_and_Three_Quarters gives Izuku in Canary (Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334392)
> 
> That's it
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone, See Ya Next Week!
> 
> \- Punk


	13. Breach

Chapter 13: Breach (⅔)

As the heroes arrived, Izumi stood outside her personalized mobile command center, anticipating Nezu would like to make sure of the progress easier, however, she was concerned when she noted an elderly woman, ‘perhaps in her 80’s,’ Izumi noted, exiting the 3rd vehicle using a cane, and walking up to her; “Hello Miss, are you perhaps lost?” Izumi asked, innocently, before hearing “ All-might’s here, isn’t he?” the elderly woman said ominously, not-acknowledging Izumi’s presence, that was until Aizawa spoke up “ So Blackhat, you’ll be running continuous intel?”, Izumi responded quickly “Yep. But, if we want to make this easier for their arrests, you’ll need to allow Grace and myself to launch our Specialized combo”, upon hearing that, Nighteye made the call: “If it helps us, then Do It.”

Hearing that the Rainbow team had their own version of Super moves, Nezu was quite intrigued to see it in action. But was surprised to see the two people close their eyes, and ominously speak: “Combined Super Move: TROJAN HORSE” and with that, they watched something leave that took both of them to make by pulling off a specialized combo like that, as Nighteye asked quietly, “what did that do, Blackhat?” , “Dokkaebi and My Specialized Combo’s called Trojan Horse, as you saw, and because our quirks revolve around disabling both Quirks and Electronics, we’ve essentially pulled a massive-scale E.M.P. on both their quirks, permanently disabling them, and any electronics they may have, Including Specialized escape routes, are now permanently closed from them until we dictate otherwise.”

And, just like that, Everyone was suddenly relieved that Izumi was rescued from those masked terrorists all those years ago, and not captured:

Izumi then said: “Can I ask a question?”everyone involved with it agreed, as Izumi then asked “I remember wanting this to be very quick, In and out, correct?” everyone said yes, and then Izumi asked her next question: “Then why is Recovery Girl here, as I personally don’t think her quirk would be of use here” , surprisingly, everyone was silent, but the person she’d called out, as Recovery Girl then said “I’ll be waiting back here with you fools, and healing those with the more suitable quirks after the raid.” Izumi nodded her head in contemplation, and then said “Doc, you want to come down here?” Then following with, “ there’s another Medicinal quirk user here with us.”, and with that, Gustave Koteb, Alias Doc, went down to the M.C.C., where Izumi was, ready to assist the other doctor in helping with the aftermath, and began to set up as soon as he arrived, acknowledging Recovery Girl with a single head nod, as Izumi then said “I hope you’re ready to go in, then.”

Midnight, Eraserhead, and All-Might nodded, and took up their positions, as Eraserhead lead the infiltrators into the compound, avoiding auditory detection, by simply sticking to the roofs, until they opened up the gate, allowing Midnight and All-might to enter afterwards, Izumi calling out over the comms: “Remember Midnight, you’re setting up your traps by all of the possible entrances and exits, as to capture those who try to run, and All-might’s on Demolitions.” Midnight kept quiet, as instructed, and began to set up her traps, until, of course, something went wrong.

-Eraser head’s group managed to slip into the building and began to quickly arrest the sleeping members, quickly tying them up, and not allowing them to escape if they woke up, by simply hitting them into a wall, and all was going well, too well…

“Eraserhead, informing you of this quickly: half of the arrested are attempting to warn the rest, do you need assistance?” Eraserhead quick responded, “Please, can you modify the compound to make it all sound-proof?” and within a few moments, after he asked for it, he discovered that the rooms in which noise was originating from, were in fact, completely sound-proof, allowing for the heroes who stayed to prevent the villains from escaping by dragging them out to armored, quirk-suppressive vehicles, and the Sharp-shooters were keeping an eye out, then they all received a message from Izumi via the comms: “FUCK, SOME PURPLE-HEADED FUCK IS TRYNA GROPE ME, AND KNOCK ME OUT”, and of course, they asked “are we good to go loud, since you’re in peril?” Izumi then said it “You have my express permission to go loud, but remember: Overhaul’s our main priority, any others you got can be counted as a bonus.”

(Meanwhile, in the Command Center:)

Izumi was fucking furious: Some purple-haired midget had located her command center, tried to solicit her as if she was a prostitute, and then tried to fucking Knock her out, shouting something about a Harem?? at first, she thought she had been captured, but she was lucky, having fainted in the arms of Frost, before the creepy midget could take her, she heard “Valk, prep a torture chamber… he wanted blackhat.”

Elsewhere

Kurogiri was having a nice, pleasant chat with the man Rainbow knew as 6, until of course, it was mentioned: “How much should we fear this “League of Villains ?” and, being honest, he said “I have no Idea, however, they told me something intriguing: They’re looking to recruit a well-known terrorist who apparently Kills some Pro-Heroes, He goes by Stain, they want to enlist him.”, 6 pondered on this information, then said “How does Undercover work sound for you? You’d act like he’d still have control over you, but, when we get the son ‘va bitch, you’ll be put through Rainbow Training. How does that sound?” Kurogiri thought about it for a while, before agreeing to it, as he left however, he simply said “I get an unpleasant vibe from one of these folks, but I think it’ll pass.”

To Say Mineta was frustrated was an understatement: He’d been out-late, attempting to purchase some ‘not so legal’ magazines, and was walking home with nothing, until of course, he noted a large trailer, using one of it’s windows to peep through, he saw a particularly slim young woman, with Mint-green hair, in a Light-grey Uniform; “score!” thought the cocky, arrogant creeper he was, he attempted to get access, until of course, he broke a window, and snuck in, attempting to “seduce” her, and of course, he failed, so he resorted to Chloroform, but he heard her yell for assistance, “FUCK, I’M EITHER REALLY SCARED OR REALLY TURNED-ON RIGHT NOW” Thought the young assaulter, as he tried to chase after that beauty, until, of course, he was domed and tied up somewhere.

To say Shoko wasn’t at all impressed by this “Mint-green Goddess” Momo was describing her would be a lie, as she, despite her sperm donor’s wishes, found women more attractive and comforting than Men. …”Shoko, did you see the present she gave me yet?” “Momo’s gotten presents from her before? Damn, guess I’ll miss my shot after all/” thought Momo, before being told that she wouldn’t mind sharing, and suddenly, Shoko needed to meet her next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the Late update (Happy Xmas Eve, also Happy Christmas Adam,) But, I'll be working on the last update while away for the holidays, and be posting on Christmas Day as a make-up, which is gonna begin to start Shoko and Momo's relationship with Izumi, and (of course) Cav beating the ever-lasting shit out of Mineta for being a cuck.
> 
> So yeah. That'll Happen
> 
> (Side Note: My oldest Sibling Blessed me with a Tokoyami Pop figure today, and I'm so proud!!!)
> 
> See all you lovelies tomorrow Night!!! - Punk


	14. Black_ops

Chapter 14: Black Ops (3/3) After the ‘issue’ was dealt with, Izumi resumed calling out her intellectual decisions but eventually, she was called in to deal with something terrifying: Overhaul, standing there with a weapon, threatening Yumiko’s life if she didn’t come out, and thus she complied, and walked out, and it began: “So, you’re the one who’s authority allowed you to take Eri from me, and removed my quirk, right?” He accused, to which Izumi simply nodded and said “Indeed, however, **Overhaul** ,” When she said that, everyone could hear the venom, but she had signaled the sharp-shooters to be prepared in case Yumiko were to be incapacitated, and they were hidden, aiming their weapons at him, until a weird flair blurred past them, and the world froze as Momo Yaoyorozu fired her gifted Dmr, saving Yumiko.

-earlier:- Momo had awoken that morning, anxious to see the young genius, and she began to get dressed until she saw the news: “Local Genius of Rainbow in a stand-still with infamous Yakuza leader.” as she heard from the newscasters, Izumi had lead a very early strike Operation against the Eight Precipts, and, seeing most of them in jail was good, she felt fear, jealousy, and a bit of a temper, seeing as she wanted Izumi to herself; so she’d packed her DMR, and wandered out, eventually finding herself on the rooftops the snipers were on, having fought off a masked man, who also wanted the vantage point, as she got set up, she saw the handgun aimed at her lover so Momo took the shot.

-Currently:- Chisaki had her in his grasp, now he just had to kill her, and he’d be safe, that was how he was feeling, before his sidearm was shot, giving the one they call “Hibana” time to cuff him, as she did however, he put up one last fight:

Scratching at her, trying to bite her, then everyone froze as Izumi spoke since the shot: “ **Lethal force is authorized**.” now they were all scared; “On whose authority?” Chisaki tried to retaliate, feeling cocky, before being punched in several places that would make even a grown man sweat in both curiosity and fear, as she responded

“ **I do, considering I’m one of the best analysts in Rainbow besides Twitch and IQ.** ” Before turning towards Yumiko, she contacted the news stations and said simply: “pull out from where the raid occurred, Capital punishment is about to be delivered, and, speaking personally, there shouldn’t be any blood-shed shown on television this early.”,

and with that, only having the pros, Nezu, and Momo, hiding nearby, all heard the entirety of Rainbow’s public execution oath: “Kai Chisaki, by order of Senior Intelligence officer Izumi Midoriya, otherwise known as Blackhat, you will be executed on suspicions and confirmations of the following charges: **Child Abuse, Murder, conspiracy to commit terrorism, illegal arms trafficking, illegal drug trafficking, smuggling of contraband goods, and possession and selling of contraband goods.** ” and with that, Yumiko aimed her suppressed P229, and shot him, in the head, before Izumi continued :

“ Nezu, you’re free to begin commanding the demolitions team, I wanted little- to no casualties on both sides, so I apologize if it seems I took command too much, you can run the Demo team now. Yumiko, let’s get Chisaki in a Body-Bag, then I’ll fill out paperwork, and maybe invite Mom- OH!” She was interrupted by Momo, who tackled her and said “Izumi, what did I witness?”, she sighed before radioing 6 that they were bringing in Momo for Therapy with Doc before she looked at her and said: “Momo, look at me:” She paused, making sure the ravenette’s focus was on her “If I didn’t make the call, either Hibana or I would’ve been tortured into joining him and rebuilding his empire, and I personally don’t think that’s what we want, right?” Momo nodded, before pausing, noticing Izumi, close to her, giving her several kisses that smelt of Mint and Gelato , as she finished up; “Now, you’re to come back with us in Vehicle 2, The Pros and Nezu will return to their respective Jobs, and of course, I’ll have Dokkaebi take down the footage of the raid today.” Now Momo was confused by that, and asked, “But why? You guys did a good thing!” to which Izumi replied: “Technically, it was what we call a Black-Op, so the credit would go to Nighteye and his Agency…” before easing Momo by saying “you know, I'm gonna be a hero as well, since I’m part of Rainbow, I immediately get access to my choice of school, and I’m going to Shiketsu, you?" Momo had _considered_ U.A. before she made her decision in that little vehicle, not thinking of her parent's disagreements “Can I come to Shiketsu with you?” , Izumi nodded and said “Of course Mo-Chan. But we’re gonna have a punishment for Civilians in the cross-fire: Normally, it's a fine, but I get to decide tonight.” She said, while giving some-what of a seductive wink, both arousing and frightening Momo "God is real, and her name's Izumi Midoriya."

-Elsewhere:- Shoko couldn’t stop touching herself in the bathroom at school that day, having seen that Intelligence officer Mo had told her about stand up to save her fellow comrade, before bluntly ordering his execution in order to guarantee safety, now she **NEEDED** Izumi Midoriya to take control, and thus, for the first time ever, she asked her Father for a favor in exchange for extra training.

Bakugou was conflicted, he knew that Izumi ordering the Execution was meant for Public safety, but at the same time, he felt as if Caviera could’ve disposed of the bastard in a more ‘discreet’ way, though he knew that when Izumi had told him she would be worried about if either of them were captured that she feared she'd be forced to give up her comrades, and thus, reluctantly, he agreed, and went for training with Sledge and Buck.

-Back in Mineta’s cell:- Mineta thought he was in heaven when the Brazillian woman entered, but he sure learned where he truly was: HELL, as the woman repeatedly punched him in his genitals, humiliating him for his size, and then cutting it off with her knife “What Did I Do?” He wailed, only for Taina to turn deadly silent, holding her pistol at him, saying “you messed with Blackhat, who’s a member of Rainbow, and I’m revoking you of any chance to try and enroll into a Hero School or Heroics Course.” Now, Mineta had enough, and he now looked broken, but she wouldn't be done until he was little more than a stain on the floor.

-?- To say what had happened that morning frightened Stain was an understatement, he saw her coldly order the execution of Overhaul, and simply list off several crimes he had supposedly committed before having someone pull the trigger. He simply hoped he’d live long enough to get another Fake before she’d come for him. "I may need to get out of Hosu soon, otherwise she may come looking for me..." and then, he fell through a black portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, sorry about the late updates, but Here it is the (kinda disappointing) ending to my take on the Overhaul Arc
> 
> Next Chapter, Yikes, we're gonna attempt Smut (if you can guess who is involved, you get a gold star :) )
> 
> and we're going to begin the "Endeavor loses Shoko to Izumi because he's a bitch" Arc, or as I call it: Sports Festival 2: Electric Boogaloo
> 
> anyways, please let me know if y'all got any song choices for this fic, otherwise I'm probably gonna start vibin using whatever's playing via Spotify
> 
> Until Next Time - Punk!
> 
> (P.S.: If y'all haven't seen Defunctland's Defunct TV series on YT, do all yourselves a favor and binge it, the latest episode is for the weird hand puppet show OOBI, give 'em a sub and have fun , also Happy New Years!)
> 
> edit: Here's the vibe playlist for the fic, warning, one of the songs are gonna potentially spoil a big thing during the Stain arc - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL79oRL1L1v1R37JX6NYFlxIa1Y4zJayPz


	15. r and r

Chapter 15: R and R

It had only taken a few hours, but the clip of Izumi ordering Chisaki’s death had become the most sought-after clip, which greatly frustrated Endeavour, but we’re not talking about him.  
(sorry needed to put something here as a joke)

As the roaring screech of the vehicles came to close out the ride, Doc immediately went to meet with Izumi and Momo, it had taken over an hour for Momo to finally express her fear of losing Izumi, but, as Izumi had told her, she was still here, not injured or wounded in any way, and thus, she was cleared, before being dragged back to Izumi’s room “Need to make sure you don’t enter a battle since you’re a civilian again, just for safety.”

(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°) WARNING: SMUT AHEAD (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

As she was dragged into Izumi’s room, she was greeted by her, standing there, hand-cuffs in tow; confused , she asked “Izumi, what are you doing?” and Izumi responded in such a way that Momo’s body was fully getting chills: “who said you get to call me Izumi tonight ? after all, you decided to break the rules, now you’ve gotta be punished for it.” 

And that was how Momo found herself, hand-cuffed to I- ’Mistress Izumi’s’ bed, fully nude, enjoying it as Izumi teased her: “seems you’re a rebellious one, huh Momo? Maybe I’ll break that spirit.” , and with that, Izumi began to eat out Momo, her legs twitching in ecstasy, however, the feeling didn’t end there, as Izumi paused the cunnilingus to go get something.

And return she did, with one of, if not, the biggest strap-ons she’d ever seen, upon seeing it, Izumi began to tease her: “ guess I’ve found our little will-breaker, huh?”, and Momo will deny this, but that night, having Izumi dominate her as she was hand-cuffed would be one of the best feelings she’d have for a while, she never denied it, but Izumi would always talk about the night where ‘ I made a girl my age call me mommy.”

(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°) Smut Over!!!(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

Izumi began to clean up her sheets from that night, having begun the process to move it into the washing machine when Taina approached her:

“Hey Izumi?” she’d begun, “yeah what’s up Taina?” “just wondering, you’d think 6 could cover up why there’d be someone disappearing and miraculously being found naked and drugged at the port of Kobe?” Izumi looked concerned, then said “this about the grape-balled teen?”with a positive affirmation, Izumi said “let him think he was captured by the Masks, and we thought he had strategic intel for us, before we realized that he had nothing, so we released him, got it?” she nodded, and headed off towards 6’s office.

As she began to text Momo, she forgot to look up, and saw a beautiful girl, with amazing white and red hair, she always liked the idea of opposites attract, and thus the girl’s hair was appealing to her, nevertheless, she apologized and introduced herself: “Hello there, I’m Izumi”, the girl responded, almost apprehensively “...Shoko Todoroki, nice to meet you.”

-elsewhere-

Kurogiri hated being an undercover agent, but, as he endured another round of testing, he suffered through the pain, he knew that eventually, he’d get to leave, and join up with that red-head

-???-

Now, AFO was normally a patient man, but he was getting extremely frustrated considering the fact that the person he’d sent Alpha team, His Best, after 12 years ago, had ended up in Rainbow’s clutches, and had to witness their deaths as ‘Hibana’ shot them all with her Type-89 AR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the vibe playlist for the fic, warning, one of the songs are gonna potentially spoil a big thing during the Stain arc - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL79oRL1L1v1R37JX6NYFlxIa1Y4zJayPz
> 
> https://forms.gle/AKYHhHiLZfGsfkEc7
> 
> THNKS FOR 2000 HITS LOVELIES AAAAAAAAA, TO CELEBRATE, I'll be doing something special: (to all ya'll on xbox)  
> I'll be on OW tomorrow if you'd like to hop on gamers, and message me with a text message if there's anything you'd like for either the vibe list, or story wise (edit: Probably gonna happen tomorrow, and not tonight :( But the plan's still the same , except we can play some Jackbox as well! see all you gamers out there.)
> 
> See ya'll in the New Year - PUNK


	16. Festivities (or: Confessions)

Festivities (Christmas + New Year’s Chapter)

A few weeks after the raid, Izumi awoke to see Momo, fully nude, in her bed - albeit with some hickeys upon her neck, was still asleep, but to Izumi, she looked like an angel, her angel.

She began to nudge Momo awake, simply by saying “Momo, you slept over and you’re in my bed.”, she saw her angel awake, and with a little scream, she said “O-oh, I hope I didn’t intrude on anything.” Izumi proceeded to laugh it off as she said “Momo, It’s Christmas, I think you’ll be fine, and besides, I know your folks’ll be here for our dinner, might want to use some make up for that nice little blemish from last night.” Izumi teased, as Momo, flustered, ran to the restroom to get ready for the upcoming dinner.

*A Couple of Hours Later*

To say that Coco and Toto weren’t surprised when they met her daughter’s “friend” would be an understatement, as she introduced herself to be the same cold military strategist from the News prior, but she seemed to liven up, especially when talking about their daughter… and that’s when they saw the hickey Momo had on her neck, and gave Izumi a very fun grin, almost as if to signify they were ok with it, and to their surprise, Izumi did respond “She’s talking about going to Shiketsu with me, I think you might see eye to eye with her. ”

After the Gala, Momo had to go home, but Izumi told her that she was allowed up for New Year’s. So long as she informed her ahead of time, and that’s what she did, a week before New Year’s, simply saying that her parents were going to another party, hosted by business connections from work, so she planned to come there for New Year’s. And she stayed, watching the fireworks ignite in the sky, enjoying Bao, Katsudon, and even a cake for desert, but Momo wanted to see one last thing before the end of the night.

As the other members of Rainbow had lazily drifted away to bed, Izumi and Momo were left alone on a couch in the recreational area, Momo opened her mouth to speak, but Izumi had beaten her to the punch: “Momo, I-I think I like you” she murmured quietly in her ear, and Momo said the same “I enjoy your company a lot, if possible, could we date?” and of course, Izumi said yes, giving her a nice long deep kiss, before leading her towards the bedroom, simply saying “Round 2?”

-?-

Mina had never been one for fancy galas, she’d rather be hanging out with her friends, or listening to music with her friend Tooru, however, her parents made her attend this one, and as if by some miracle, she heard through the grapevine that the Yaoyorozu’s knew the Mint-green haired strategist from the raid, and she knew she’d either make another friend, or she’d just ambush her on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I started this story only a month ago, and already 2000+ of you lovely people keep reading it!
> 
> Thank You so Much, now here comes some fun:
> 
> I have in mind the next planned fic, but in a different universe (hint: Another popular game Franchise :) )
> 
> and I'm going to be 18 soon, with a job, and ID and everything, so, I wanted to ask you guys:
> 
> Would you be okay if i used a site like Ko-fi, or patreon and gave backers exclusive access to certain things?
> 
> I know, sounds mean, but I've got college coming after this summer, and that'll be tough on my family financially (online at home college), and I want to help out a lot, while still having money to get a few things for myself, as well as a new game or something.
> 
> Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed, and I'll see you on the 7th


	17. Mourning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone dies, and Izumi plots a particular hero's downfall.

Mourning Sun

It had been a few days after our lovebirds had confessed to each other, and Momo’s parents supported her relationship with Izumi, quoting that “she’d help you with your confidence”, and of course, she agreed.

Hisashi Midoriya was out doing a mission for 6, going undercover, when he was then pinned to a wall, at first, he thought it was a Mask, until, he saw who it was, and his strained voice spoke: “ **Hello Stain**.”

the hero killer looked at his target, who dared to address him, as he began to unsheath his blade, he spoke again “ ** _You know Stain, if you do this, my daughter will want vengeance_**.” at that, he began to laugh “Oh yeah, and who is she?” he began to mock as Hisashi simply said “ ** _She’s the one who dealt with Overhaul. I’ll warn you of this._** ” he said, pausing to take a breath. “ ** _She’s very thorough on finding those who harm her family_**.” and Stain slit his throat, dropping his body nearby for others to see it, as if daring his daughter to find him.

When Momo awoke, she noted three things:

First, Izumi was out of their shared bed, having to have gone to an impromptu meeting, but there were tear stains.

Second, she noted a family portrait of Izumi, along with Inko, and Hisashi, with a massive X over his face.

And Finally, she noted the amount of Ice cream cartons in their room, remembering the amount they used for their ‘mature activities’

When she entered the Cafeteria, she realized what had happened when Mira, Ela (she thinks?), Inko, and Izumi all flank her, and she views an open casket, with the corpse of Hisashi Midoriya, Izumi’s Father. She didn’t realize it, but she’d began making various weapons; her favorites being what he’d told Momo was his favorite loadout on the field: “ _an Mp7, with a holo sight, and a compensator , and an Smg-11, with an ACOG, and a flash-hider_.” Inko had subconsciously noted several copies of her late-husband’s favorite weapons being created, and as such, placed one of each gun by her husband’s body, as he was then laid to rest.

Bakugou never realized how terrifying Izumi could be when she was aggressive and horny, but mainly aggressive, and yet, he’d picked up a feeling of regret from her, as if her losing Uncle Hisashi was like how he felt when she’d disappeared.

Izumi was pissed. Taina and Ryad could pick that up, but to see her cold-blooded kill someone in a cell, before rewinding it so he lived, terrified them, as she simply said: “ **we’re hunting the Hero Killer, as well as Endeavour. You In?** ”

-Endeavour’s home- Shouko had heard the news from Mo, and **she wanted blood. It didn’t matter if it was her own or the Hero Killer’s, he’d pay for making her cry like that.**

-?-

Stain was afraid, _he just KILLED Blackhat’s Father,_ but as his next victim approached an alley dressed in his armor, his thoughts ignored him, and towards Ingenium.

-In the Base-

Someone walked into the basement, and had begun to call a burner phone, as it picked up, the receiver only heard “ **Spa Day, this is Mikasa; she’s going for stain.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healthy amount of angst this update
> 
> anyways, Super moves next update (aka Cav, Kali, And Jackal get mega boosted for the Stain Arc)
> 
> also: UWU TRAITOR IN RAINBOW


	18. Under_cover/Hunt

Under_cover/Hunt

It had been a few weeks since Hisashi’s death, and suddenly, Amaru had been cornered by Inko

“Inko, what can I do for you?” she began, only to be silenced by Inko: “Amaru, you have the issued phone rainbow gives everyone, correct?” “Yes but” “Explain why there’s a burner phone in your room, with one call on it to an unknown number outside of the team?” 

Amaru Froze ‘shit’ she thought ‘with one wrong move, I could be questioned, better hope this card works’  
She smiled and simply responded, “oh, I think 6 wanted me to try going undercover.” 

Inko wasn’t dumb; she knew that someone was leaking intelligence to someone outside of Rainbow and U.A., and thus, after talking to the other members, the only ones whose alibi didn’t make sense was Amaru, and thus, that’s how she’d ended up searching her room, discovering the burner phone, and thus consequently going to confront her about it, leading up to where we currently are.

Izumi planned her hunt for the Hero Killer two weeks after her father’s passing, with assistance from Momo, and her friend Shoko; Consequently, beginning to discuss whom she’d deploy to find any clues related to him “Jackal of course, since he can track footsteps…. What about Alibi….. Nook? ….. Ela?..... Cav?.....” Izumi muttered for the 45th time, before Momo and Shoko assisted her by coming up with two different teams that she’d pick from:

Team A : Jackal, Nook, Cav, Pulse, and Alibi

Team B: Jackal, Pulse, Ela, Nook, and Cav

Izumi picked the second team, mainly because Ela’s mines could disorient the killer in case they found him, drifting off to sleep with both Momo and Shoko on her sides, little did they know that in a few days, Izumi’s hunt would payoff.

-?-

Kurogiri was kind of terrified, as he realized who that terrifying vibe belonged to when he was at the Rainbow base, as he remembered whom ‘MIKASA’ was: Amaru, the Peruvian attacker.

-Hosu-

As Gran Torino began his daily schedule to get Taiyaki for breakfast, he realized what was going on when he saw an entire squadron of Rainbow Operators, looking for the Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah... Sorry for all Amaru mains reading this story
> 
> next week Confrontation of Stain (and the confessions of both Shoko and Uraraka!!!)
> 
> anyways, I think Catch a Fox might go on Hiatus, but could use a re-write
> 
> but I'm gonna debut the new series later tonight!
> 
> (p.s. the Mikasa joke comes from youtuber Gregor's Video covering Amaru, feel free to watch it!!!)


	19. All Trails lead to...

All Trails lead to…

Izumi awoke, like any other day, until of course, she’d received a ping  
From Jackal: “we have confirmation on target, feel free to order us to engage.”   
“Negative, remember, I want the man who killed my father in the Room, begging for Execution.”

A few moments later, she’d begun to gear up, when of all people, Goyo had approached her, asking to talk for a moment before she, Shoko, and Momo would rendezvous with the team, to confirm they would be allowed to follow him, as she sat, he simply said to her the thing that’d break her heart: 

“I think Amaru’s spying on us.” , She began to freeze, and nearly start to cry, before Goyo calmed her: “call it a gut feeling, Mi amor, but listen, if it were up to me, I’d make sure that she doesn’t have any other devices besides the ones Rainbow’s provided to her.” (How unfortunate that as this was going on, Inko’s confrontation with her was on-going)

After calming down, they took one of the more- inconspicuous vehicles to rendezvous with the team, she began to talk to both Momo and Shoko about Goyo’s worries, and her rational fear of one of her own selling them out: “It’ll be good Izumi” was Momo’s comment, “If they lied to you, then I pray to whatever god there is above that you have a nice torturer.” was Shoko’s comment, not realizing that Caviera was prepping a nice little room for Stain back at base.

And, as they finally arrived, the sky had turned ebony, as Jackal said: “New Footprints, time to stalk.”, and as such, all of them stayed back enough, and, in a nearby alley way, they saw a young man, dressed in an Ingenium costume, wounded, as Stain was monologuing, he didn’t look until he felt a heavy metal object pushed against his head: “Hero Killer Stain, you are under arrest for mass murder of several pro heroes, and injuring one.”

Tenya hadn’t expected the genius to arrive, she was also looking for the Hero Killer? Wait… he remembered the newspaper he’d read when his brother was wounded: “Hero Fire Breath slaughtered in broad daylight.” and then he understood what she meant.

-?-

Amaru was tied up, and as such, was afraid of seeing Cav aim her gun at her, as she simply said: “Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.
> 
> It's starting, And Izumi makes another new friend


	20. Showdown

Showdown.

Izumi had a look that resembled a blood-crazed psycho, at least, that’s what Iida thought of as he saw the young strategist right behind the Hero Killer, letting her words kick in: 

(Flashback!!!)

“ _ Oh. It’s you” Stain said, looking at her not with intrigue, but with Malice; “The one Firebreath said would come after me no matter what.”, She nodded her head with an unsaid anger “Indeed. Don’t bother attempting to attack me however, I’ve disabled your quirk permanently, and, should you attempt to resist arrest, I have given authorization for Lethal force to be applied on you. Now, you crippled Ingenium, and he will be recovering at Rainbow’s Headquarters, I was told to not only to deal with you, but to escort his brother to the HQ so he can stay there with his family for the time being. Now seeing him in this position with you attempting to kill him, I feel free to let you know that, whether Dead or Alive, you’ll be silencing your motives as well as your blade.” Now Stain felt a twinge of Fear, while Iida felt conflicted; on one hand, she’d given authorization for lethal force in case he attempted to fight back, but on the other hand, he felt afraid that he might end up taking a bullet in the crossfire. Then he saw more arrive by vehicle, and just as they arrived, Stain began his fight, but not before hearing something terrifying: “ _ **_Super Charge Nano-Insertion!_ ** _ ”  _

(End of Flashback)

Currently, Izumi was facing off against the hero killer with Jackal, Maestro, Ela, Nomad, And Montagne : Finka had insisted on coming as a Medic for the wounded, so the director had signed off on her going, and thus, just before Stain had begun his fight, she’d disabled his quirk, but enhanced Finka’s, which then resulted in Nomad’s Propulsion Traps knocking him repeatedly around the alley, Maestro’s Cameras were watching around the area they were in, making sure there were no Civilians in the crossfire. Ela’s Concussive Blasts were also stunning him, (Izumi quickly gathered that he was soon to give up), and Jackal and Montagne were escorting Native and Iida to the nearby vehicle for emergency medical services, as they got out, Stain took a new focus and said: “ **I want to fight the analyst.** ” everyone backed off, as Izumi stepped forward: “You all will support me if it gets overbearing, am I correct?” Everyone agreed, Jackal And Monty couldn’t help though, as they were escorting the wounded to the HQ for treatment.

Now, Stain wasn’t Dumb: he wanted a nice, fair fight, so hearing that would’ve made him annoyed, but he allowed it, then he saw what happened: She transferred from a tiny, quirked analyst with vengeance on the mind to an armored warrior, armed with dual Uzis, a Wakizashi, Two Nagamakis, and a six foot Katana. He was scared now, then he heard her beckon him: “ **YOU WISHED FOR A FIGHT? DOES THIS NOT MAKE IT FAIR? OR DO YOU SURRENDER?”**

She thought she had Stain cornered, before he grabbed Momo, Shoko, and a brown-haired girl from on the streets “ **I will go free, otherwise they will die** .” and just like they thought it was over, Reinforcements arrived, from Blitz, Sledge, Thatcher, and “ **KATSUKI”**

  * Back in the Interrogation Room -



Caviera was  _ fucking Frustrated and goddamn annoyed _ , she was interrogating the Peruvian woman (upon hearing Inko and Goyo’s Suspicions), and, having her confirm it made her want to kill her. Instead, a new face down there made Amaru’s fate for her, in the form of Smoke: “Nah Luv, if anything, Death would give her a way out, simple. When Izumi’s team returns, let her know, but in the meantime, remember what Izumi told us about this room?” Taina was confused, then she remembered that Izumi told her she’d made a new thing: “This torture room is embeded with a quirk that, if it detects dead material, it forcefully revives it from it’s deceased state: Basically, **I stole Overhaul’s quirk after we dealt with him, and was working with Pulse to make a new torture room ‘or you and 6** .” She smiled a bit more, and then said: “Get Bandit, Kapkan, Yourself, Valk, and Frost Down here: I only want a few of you all in here after all, but in batches, then you’ll let the big leaders know, right?”

  
  


-LOV BASE-

Kurogiri was optimistic, now having heard that the double agent hadn’t contacted them for a while, he simply asked “May I go out for groceries? I plan to make a decent meal here tonight for Tomura”.

A Pause, then “Fine, no more than two hours, understood?” “Yes sensei, thank you” and with that, Kurogiri left to not only give up his intel on the LOV, but also to get groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I gotta be honest chief.
> 
> I'm so pumped to write the newer stories I forgot abt this one, but here's part 1 (of 2) of the Stain fight
> 
> I intend for Shoko and Uraraka to not want Smut right after meeting her, (you'll see), but, I think I'm gonna get rid of the Shiketsu High Tag.
> 
> Camie will still join, just later.


	21. Hostage Extraction

  
  


Katsuki wasn’t dumb; he knew that the people who were there with Izumi were gonna need reinforcements, he let Thatcher knew of his worries, and soon, he was getting prepped to go assist her in defeating the Hero Killer, as was Thatcher, Sledge, and Blitz, when they saw Jackal and Monty rush in with two wounded, one of them being Ingenium’s little brother, the other was a pro hero. “ _ Gustave’s gonna have a helluva time” _ he thought, noting the last one was Buck and they soon arrived, only to hear that he had hostages, so, on his mark, Buck, Sledge, Blitz, and himself all charged forward, then he saw Izumi’s “ **Trust”** form.

Chizome really began to second-guess the decision to kill Firebreath when reinforcements arrived, the one blinding him began to frustrate him, while three of them began to escort his captives to someone else, and then she spoke.

“ **Katsuki. Trust me?”** he thought “ _ no” _ but said “ **Yes”** , and he transformed as well: Into a traditional Samurai, donned in Kabuto Armor, with a large Sword, and larger version of his gauntlets. “ **Stain. Give Up.”**

He refused, instead planning to assault them both before hearing the most terrifying thing ever: “ **ENHANCED HOWITZER PRECISION IMPACT BLAST!”,** Finka quickly reducing the Blast Radius, then they all looked up: Katsuki’s Gauntlets were the size of a small bus, and he simply had fired one tiny part of it, as a means of threatening Stain, before He grabbed her out of her “ **Trust”** form, and held her as a hostage. No one expected Kali to be the one who’d take the shot, but she did, and Stain? He was Dead. She made sure of it, quickly, they began to cover this up, not wanting anyone to figure out what had occurred.

  
  


-Meanwhile, at H.Q.-

Kurogiri was pleased he’d given the intelligence to Harry, and, as such, he had then quickly grabbed groceries, and got back to the bar where they were, before, something terrified him: “ **Hello Kurogiri, we have a new cover agent for us, as apparently, the one known as Amaru was discovered. So, Say hello to 13.”** he sized the person over well, the candidate in question, was 5’3”, had a really messy blonde hair, and uncomfortably, reminded him of that lady from the GSG-9: “ _ IQ, or Monika” _ __

-After the clean-up -

Having everything being covered up was simple, simply by suggesting a renovation to an already existing business, what made Momo, Shoko, and the brunette, “ _ Ochako”  _ afraid, was Stain: Was he dead, alive, what about Izumi? Those were answered when Doc walked through the door, with Izumi, and an annoyed ash-blonde boy in a similar uniform to her : “Hey, I’m Bakugou Katsuki, Izumi’s god-brother and one of the people who came to back her up. Any questions before I begin to debrief you all?” a hand from Momo, “Where’s Izumi?” “She needs to rest, her quirk demands it.” after that, he told them of Stain’s fate, the injured, and the fact this would be considered a black-op again. “Now, you all must stay here to make sure you lot are good. Izumi will come when she’s rested and wants to say hello.”

  
  
  


-Down in the Torture Room-

She was, in fact, not resting, she was, instead, currently beating the living shit out of Amaru, along with every CTU Member, before he gave someone a suppressed Deagle, coated in Gold, simply saying: “Deal with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo. 
> 
> So, im gonna put this fic on a brief hiatus, since I wanna focus on Broken Memories and Magpie
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter satisfies a lot of y'all
> 
> anyways
> 
> since I didn't update the playlist: Recommend Memories and Misery by Maroon 5 , Circles by Post Malone, Miss Independent by Ne-Yo, and (later on in U.A.) Still into You by Paramore.


	22. PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Physical Violence, Torture, etc)
> 
> So. This has been a long time coming, huh?
> 
> well, get ready; Next Chapter Shoko and Uraraka get the spolight
> 
> and then
> 
> Entry Exams (I think that Rainbow was quietly investigating Endeavour as well :) )

After the Deagle went off, Izumi went back upstairs, anticipating Bakugou to get annoyed with her, so she told him everything that had happened in the room, and it was not a pretty site:

“ _ It started off interestingly with Twitch, she “rewired” a specific drone model that she’d purchased before joining up with Rainbow and I was terrified, since it was basically like Maestro’s laser-cameras and it was striking her in her weak areas, and it continued with Valk entering, and she normally uses her MPX, remember?” He nodded, not understanding where she was going, but froze when she continued “she had her SPAS-12, and she looked more annoyed than normal, so imagine when Both her, Tachanka, Lion, Finka, And Frost all walked in ,holding their more specific weapons - Tachanka and Finka with the SASG-12, Lion with the SG-CQB, and Frost with her Super90 and they all took turns blasting her with each shotgun, and Izumi had to look, but Cav covered her ears, however, this was still a much more horrible sight, then the room began to do its effect, and rebuild Amaru, before it went to literal garbage again, noting Smoke carrying his M590 and canisters; he began to blast her away, but paused, everyone sliding gas masks and hazmat suits on before he let loose one of his canisters, and Izumi had to watch this again, quietly asking to be excused, as she left, she just heard a quiet gunshot and ran, looking for someone to talk to, ‘till she ran into Bakugou” _

Now, Bakugou usually had to deal with torture methods, as Mike had taught him the more Appropriate methods of gaining info, and also learned how Cav gets info was ok, but after hearing what just happened, he ran to talk to Mike, luckily for him, he was near by; “Katsuki, My Boy, whats going on?’ and he spilled everything Izumi told him from the zappings to the firing squad (mentioning the special thing about the room), before going into Smoke’s involvement with the canisters and Izumi needing to leave, just as a gun-shot went off. And He Wasn’t pleased, immediately calling for a meeting

Harry was confused about the sudden meeting, but allowed it as he and the others sat, Thatcher raised his hand to call for silence as he then said: “Listen, I know we all figured out about Amaru, but Brutal Torture isn’t the bloody methods. And on top of it , you forced Izumi into seeing horrifying torture that was banned by the Geneva Convention after bloody WW2.” suddenly, there was an uproar, as those who were there began to defend their actions, the others who weren't were confused, and the minimum few sided with Thatcher, but everyone was silenced when both bakugou and Izumi decided to speak: “BE SILENT!”

They were frozen, and as such, Izumi began: “I know this was regarding me since i did suspect a traitor in our midst, but, this wasn't the way to go about it. My Mom has me record anything you guys want me to view, so imagine her blatant fright seeing Rainbow, a team that she’s grown used to, acting like the White Masks, their Enemies.” Bakugou then Stepped in “As of Now, Izumi has ordered this:

  1. **There is going to be a more Black-op focused unit, specializing on stealth Missions and undercover work.**
  2. **Thatcher, Bakugou, and Harry will evaluate every recruit to Rainbow by testing their mettle and forcing them to endure a personalized test created by Izumi, dedicated to weeding out the spies**
  3. **If anyone are personally spying/brainwashed into spying for the enemy, you’ll either be removed or forced to go to Doc and Finka**
  4. **If, At any point, you leak something to a outsider, you must bring them in to be verified as a credible source otherwise they will be removed**



**And finally; 5:Izumi is at the same level of power as Harry**

They began to debate over this for a while, before Harry agreed and said “Listen, these changes should help us improve overall.”

At that moment, Ash went to open the door, and the mist man entered, interrupting the meeting shouting “He Got Her! He Got IQ!”

Sledge, Izumi, Bakugou, Finka, And Doc all looked at each other and said “Alright then. Mister Kurogiri, let’s chat about where they have Monika.”


	23. Outbreak (⅓)

It had taken a few hours, but pretty soon, Izumi, Bakugou, Sledge, Blitz, and the new girl, Iana were all geared up, and were currently outside the building where Kurogiri had told them where the LOV were stationed, and thus, all of them were currently stationed right outside the old bar, in the dead of Night, eyeing the bar.

**(Iana’s quirk - Duplication: Creates a holographic image of herself that looks exactly how she looks at the moment, but once destroyed, requires an internal quirk cooldown of thirty seconds.)**

Iana had scouted out the bar, however, just before the patrons inside could notice the hologram, she’d deactivated it just before Izumi said her famous line; ‘ **Light’s Out’** , and began her disabling of the many quirks inside of the bar, and slowly pushed up with her suppressed 9X19VSN, and took cover, behind an old pillar. 

AFO wasn’t a stranger to erasure-type Quirks, but one that outright disabled his own quirk? That was something he began to hate. And so, imagine to his own surprise when he noted a woman, approaching him, or rather his area, armed and looking for someone.

Iana had quickly located IQ, and mumbled it to both Izumi and Bakugou hoping that they’d be able to quickly grab her and get out, but, when she stared up at a young woman, with brown hair and ember eyes, she felt more annoyed than anything.

(Warning-Warning- O.C. alert; thank you)

Naomi had never expected three more hostiles inside the building, and so, she began to hunt them down, eventually locating them she began to whisper to them: **‘who are you?’**

‘We’re Rainbow, you?’

**‘Seal Team Six - call me by my code name; Jaguar** ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, we're beginning the raid, and you all are gonna love Jaguar! (hint - she's going to be canonically straight lol so feel free to leave pairings for her in the comments - excluding Bakugou; he's gonna be with Kirishima.)
> 
> another thing I'm gonna explain rn is why the Shiketsu High student Izumi tag was removed - in short, I personally realized, coming back to write, that it just didn't feel right, and wanted a different fic to be the Shiketsu High fic.
> 
> also. Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna unveil my plans for Two upcoming fics (1 later this month, and one in June!)
> 
> 1: "He couldn’t move; He’d seen too many of his squadron die to these ‘Nomu’, and thus, realizing the worst, Izuku Midoriya pulled the pin on his hand grenade, and left it in the beak of the Nomu, expecting to die."
> 
> 2: "It had been almost 17 years since the three of them had fled from Musutafu, Japan to Karnacka, and 17 years after Hisashi’s ‘Outburst’, Inko had enough, and so, she fled, carrying their unborn child inside of her, however, when he was born, he wasn’t gifted with a quirk like other children, but as Corvo noted, the markings of the Outsider. He was like his father in more than one way."
> 
> so, give me feedback and Please anticipate a double upload tonight.


	24. update

Hello Everyone, I know you've patiently waited for the next Chapter to come out of this fic

I am going to apologize because as of Today, September 7th, 2020, at 4:30 AM EST, i am going to be discontinuing this fic.

I will leave the idea up for adoption if anyone else would like to use it, as I'm very much just needing to work on various other projects atm

I feel awful for holding you all in suspense for 6 months at this point.

However, I do want to try any suggested fic ideas so leave 'em either at the newest chapter of World Of Tomorrow or at the upcoming next chapter of Broken Glass

that's it.

Dishonored/XCOM MHA fic still under work.


End file.
